


Past in the present

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Parent Plo Koon, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Parental Mace Windu, Parental Plo Koon, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Mace Windu, Protective Plo Koon, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Anakin gets deaged and everyone wants to protect him because he's so precious.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Mace Windu
Comments: 51
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

The 501st, 212th and 104th were finishing clean up after their last battle.

General Skywalker and General Koon were leading the clean up.

They were also getting ready for their next campaign. General Skywalker and General Koon were standing in the war room and talking with General Windu.

"I see the last mission went well."

"Yes master Windu."

"The 187th will be there shortly. We will discuss the plans for our next campaign. Skywalker we will talk about your reckless behavior as well."

"Yes Master Windu."

He bowed his head.

"Good. I hope you are ready to explain your actions and why you disobeyed orders."

He clenched his fist before gritting out.

"Yes Master Windu."

He nods before turning to General Koon.

"Are you almost finished with clean up."

"Yes."

"Have Skywalker help them, he needs to learn a few things about humility."

"I will."

"May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you."

General Koon signs off before turning to Skywalker amused.

"Come young Skywalker. I want you to check over there."

"General Koon points with one of his claws."

"Yes master."

He trudges over in the direction Master Koon is pointing at. While he walks over, He spots a few men in yellow armor standing around talking and winced.

Obi-Wan who usually leads the 212th battalion was taken back to Coruscant. After the jedi council had received a video from Darth Maul.

He sighs and looks around feeling lonely. His master had gone off the radar due to his recent mission and Ahsoka was taking a test at the jedi temple. Which left him all alone with Master Koon. He still had his troopers, but they usually kept there distance from him unless they were off duty.

He liked Master Plo because Ahsoka liked him. He just didn't know him very well. He was thankful that he brought Ahsoka to the jedi temple, but he was still on the council and the council didn't really like him. They all thought he wasn't a good jedi. They thought he was to emotional and used every chance they got to criticize him.

He shivered thinking about the first time they met. He had been nine years old and had left everything behind just to become a jedi. They had said he was to old. They said they could sense his fear. He remembers shrinking away that day and feeling terrified of the jedi.

Now that he's older he wishes he could go back in time. Smack then in the back of the head and say. 

"Yeah, I am afraid. What do you expect? Master Qui-Gon here. Bet me in a race. Told me I was free. Had me come all the way here leaving my mother behind so, I can become a jedi. Not only that but Master Qui-Gon. Told me I was free and yet your, all called masters. I wonder why I'm scared? Maybe it's because I thought I was free, but turns out I'm not.

He almost laughs thinking about the looks on their faces if he had said that. He grins thinking about it before tripping on a root.

He stopped himself from falling and kicked the root. He couldn't wait to leave this planet and work on the twilight. Which had been damaged during the battle.

He thought about all the things he was going to upgrade on his ship before frowning. It was going to be a long time before he could repair his ship.

Master Windu along with the 187th battalion. Were going to be here soon. He shivers thinking about the lecture Master Windu is going to give him this time. He definitely isn't going to have time to work on his ship with Master Windu breathing down his neck.

To bad Obi-Wan isn't here to distract him. Usually when he had to work with the 187th. Obi-Wan would be there as well. He would make sure they didn't kill each other and would help get Master Windu off his back.

He huffs thinking about how much this next mission is going to suck. He barely pays attention to a small cylinder on the ground before kicking it. He takes satisfaction in watching it roll and is about to kick it again. When the object hisses. He had thought it was just a piece of scrap metal. But apparently it was more than meets the eye. He tries to cover his nose and mouth while green smoke starts leaking out of the cylinder.

He coughs and tries not to breath. He has no idea what the green smoke does. For all he knows it could be poisonous. It doesn't take long before he starts to feel light headed and it becomes harder to breathe. He tries to comm for help but his fingers are shaking and his vision is blurry.

He tries calling out but his voice doesn't work. He can feel his muscles grow weak and he starts to sway. He barely feels himself fall to the floor.

He pants and tries to stay awake. He has no idea what will happen if he closes his eyes. But his eyes feel really heavy. He claws at the dirt trying to stay awake and move his body. But it just makes him tired. He blinks feeling dark spots in his vision before he starts drifting off.

He tries to jolt himself awake in one last desperate attempt to stay awake, but it takes to much energy and he's safe and warm. He blinks heavily. He's so tired all he's been doing is fighting. He just wants to sleep. He tells himself that he's only going to rest his eyes for just a moment. Before getting up.

He can't stay awake any longer. He feels dizzy and has no idea where he is or who he is. He slowly closes his eyes and feels everything go black. He passes out on the floor with green smoke all around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little baby Ani.

Fives and Echo are the one's who find him they carry his unconscious body back to the base.

Kix rushes over and looks at him. He tells them to put General Skywalker by the crates.

"It looks like he just passed out. The medbay is full and I'm really busy. Lay him by the crates and when he wakes up I'll check on him."

"Okay."

Echo and Fives gently set him down and make sure he's comfortable. They see a few shinys staring and gaping. They didn't want there General to be uncomfortable so they decide to hide the general behind the crates. That way there General can sleep in peace without being looked at. They move him until no one who doesn't know where he is can see him. When there done they go back to work.

While they leave to clean up. Something starts happening. Everyone is moving around to busy to notice what is going on. But the General is changing.

The base is peaceful and everyone is working. That is until everyone is startled by a child screaming.

Everyone starts looking around wondering what's going on. A few troopers see a small flash hide inside a wide box like cage.

They point and General Koon comes running over.

"What's going on."

"I don't know. But something just ran inside that box."

General Koon walks over. He can feel Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Commander Wolffe walking behind him and on guard.

Commander Cody has everyone get back to work and to stop staring.

General Koon looks at Captain Rex and asks.

"Where is Knight Skywalker?"

"I don't know."

He hums before saying.

"Can you please comm him for me?"

Captain Rex tries, but he gets no response.

General Koon rubs his mask before walking over to the crate. He crouches down and looks inside. He's suprised to see a small human child inside.

He looks terrified and had blond hair with blue eyes. He's dressed in rags and there is a chain around his neck. He can also see blood but hes unsure if it's the child's or someone else's.

"What is your name young one."

The child doesn't say anything he just crouches down more.

"I won't hurt you young one but are you hurt?"

The child still doesn't say anything.

He looks at him concerned.

"Come out young one. Your safe, My name is Master Koon."

He watches as the childs eyes grow wide in fear and he tries to make himself smaller.

The force is clouded in terror. It claws at his shields and makes him feel sick.

"General Windu."

"He hears his commander say and looks behind him. He looks into the jedi's worried eyes."

"Are you okay? I can sense fear."

"I found a child."

"What!?!?"

Master Windu crouches down and looks inside.

"Are you okay?"

"The youngling can't talk, but he grew really scared when I said master."

They both watch as the kid flinches.

"Where is Skywalker?"

"I don't know. I had captain Rex comm him. But he hasn't responded."

"Typical, he's probably sulking about having to help clean up."

Mace Windu turns to Rex.

"Captain, have your men look for him?"

"Yes sir"

"Commander Ponds."

"Yes sir."

"Go get a medic. I can feel that the child is hurt."

Commander Ponds nods before running off. Rex directs his men to find there General.

The Generals try to get the child out for hours with no success. The child is terrified and most likely hungry.

Eventually Commander Ponds comes up with the idea to try and smoke the child out.

They set up a small smoke bomb and a few minutes later a shaking child comes running out.

Commander Wolffe quickly grabs him before he can escape.

"I got him."

It's dark out and hard to see so Plo Koon points to his tent.

"Let's go in there. The less people that know the better."

They all walk into the tent with Wolffe holding the little boy close to his chest.

The kid has gone completely slack in his arms. It's a little unnerving but he doesn't let go of the child.

When the child is finally in the light everyone gasps in shock.

His feet are bloody and raw. He's extremely malnourished and looks like skin and bones.

There are scars all along his body. His hands and arms are cut up along with his legs. There are electrical burns on his arms and hands. Almost as though he had been working as a mechanic.

His hands look like they have been put to work and are raw.

The skin around the collar on his neck is red and sore. His face has a large bandage on his cheek.

But the worst off all is his back. The shirt is covered in blood and when Kix lifts it off him. They all gasp because it looks even worse.

The kids back is a mess. There are electrical burns and multiple whip marks ranging in size. The kids back is covered in blood.

His ribs stick out and are bruised. There are also bruises in his hips that are shaped like fingers and small initials carved into his hip.

They all feel disgusted and angry at that.

Master Koon is the first to speak.

"You are a slave?"

The kid nods before croaking out.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We are going to help you?"

"Why? I'm just a slave."

"You are free."

The kids eyes widened and he looked like he was about to cry. He starts shaking and looking at them with a haunted expression.

"Your going to take out the slave chip?"

"Yes."

"What about my mom?"

"Your mom?"

"Yes, what happened to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Separatists got her."

"Separatists? What's that? Are they bounty hunters?"

"No. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Tatooine. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

They all froze at that.

"What?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker."

Captain Rex looked like he was about to faint.

"General Skywalker is a little kid."

"General?"

Rex looked at his tiny General feeling like he's about to have a heart attack.

"How old are you?"

The kid frowns.

"I'm five."

Rex starts making sounds of distress while Cody pats his back.

Kix works on helping his tiny deaged jedi. He makes sure to work quickly but carefully. He can feel his General flinch every time he touches him and that makes him angry. Whoever did this to him would pay.

He tries not to snarl when he takes out his General's chip. His General thanks him and clings to his chest crying and thanking him.

"I'm done, Give him food and then let him sleep."

"Okay."

"We need to discuss this with the council. Commanders and Captain Rex. You are all in charge of him. Come on plo Koon."

The four men look at the tiny child before Rex picks him up and holds him close.

They walk out if the tent and everyone starts looking and whispering about the General. 

The kid starts shaking in his arms and trying to hide. Cody and Ponds look at the kid before saying.

"We can get food. Take him back to the command tent."

"Ok."

Wolffe follows behind him and growls at anyone who looks at the General to long.

When they enter the tent he sets the General down and leads him to his bunk.

The kid looks at them curiously.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Rex."

"My name is Wolffe."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Are you hungry."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Cody and Ponds will be back soon."

They sit in silence while the kid swings his legs back and forth. Eventually Wolffe can't take the quiet and he asks the one thing that's been on his mind.

"What happened to you?"

Anakin looks nervous before he says.

"A few days ago a man walked into Wattos shop. He was looking around before he spotted me and bought me for the night."

Anakin has tears in his eyes and looked away.

"He hurt me. Down there."

Wolffe looked angry.

"Did he carve his initials into your hip?"

"Yes."

Rex clenched his fists and walked over.

"Your safe now. You are no longer in the outer rim. You are now in the republic."

The kid looks away bitterly.

"That doesn't matter."

"He can't hurt you."

"The man was a senator."

General Skywalker looks at him with tears in his eyes.

At this point Cody and Ponds had gotten back. They looked around confused before Cody said.

"What about a senator?"

Rex looks at him feeling horrified.

"He was raped by a senator when he was a slave."

"What!"

The kid sniffs.

"I remember him hurting me."

The kid cried while continuing.

"I stumbled back to my home. My mom was still at work. I didn't want to be used anymore."

He sobbed.

"That man, he kept saying I was so pretty. He kept touching me even though I said no."

Everyone looked shocked and angry.

Ponds walked over and set General Skywalker's food down next to him.

"Eat."

General Skywalker happily dug in and ate all of it really quickly. When he was done. He continued the story.

"When I got home I grabbed a piece of scrap metal hidden in the walls. It was a last resort if we ever needed it. I cut my face with it. So I wouldn't be pretty anymore."

Rex inhaled sharply.

"We always wondered, how you got the scar on the side of your face."

The kid looked down.

"My mom came home and was upset. She was so scared and angry about what happened to me. The next day Watto saw. He got angry at me for damaging his property."

"That's why you were so injured."

The kid nodded.

"Yeah."

Cody looked at his brothers before saying.

"I'm going to comm Fox and ask him about senators. General Skywalker wh-"

"Anakin."

"What?"

"Anakin, it's my name. Call me Anakin."

"Okay, Anakin. Do you know the senators name? 

"Raddi Gorsceu"

"The senator from Keben."

Ponds looked at his brothers.

"I've met him once. He isn't a very nice guy. Very snappish and angry."

Cody looked at Ponds.

"I'm going to tell commander Fox."

"Okay."

They turned back to Anakin and saw his head bobbing up and down. Ponds walked over and layed him down.

"Go to sleep."

Anakin just nuzzled into the blankets and fell asleep.

They all looked at each other before planning what to do next.


	3. Oh no Wolffe had a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe watches a kid. The 501st is mad. Obi-Wan is drunk. Plo Koon and Mace Windu are amused.

Anakin jolted awoke feeling disoriented. He breathed heavily trying to forget about his nightmare. While he was trying to calm down, he felt something off.

He looked down trembling. Only to see himself sitting on someone's bed. He panicked thinking his master sold him to someone else and let them use him. He was about to start panicking when he remembered yesterday.

He sighed gripping the blankets in his shaky hands trying to ground himself. He was no longer a slave. He was free.

He breathed in and then out closing his eyes before looking around. He was inside some kind of tent. He could see three other beds in the tent, but they were all empty.

He looked around confused, wondering where everyone was. He was so lost in thought that the sound of the tent opening, startled him.

"Oh, kid your awake."

He looked over and saw Wolffe holding two trays of food. Wolffe walked over and handed him one. Before sitting on one of the other beds.

"Did you sleep well?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. People dying still flashed behind his eyes, but he didn't want to talk about it.

Wolffe made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. Almost like he understood what he was thinking.

"Eat up, you must be hungry."

He looked down at the delicious food before him and quickly dug in.

Wolffe chuckled before eating his own food and talking.

"Were leaving planet today. Everyone is busy and I'm supposed to watch you."

He continued eating afraid it would be taken away from him. He knew it was illogical. He was free now, but old habits are hard to break. He realized after a while he hadn't responded to the Commander. He gulped panicking a little before saying.

"Okay."

Wolffe studied him for a long time before saying.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Wolffe raised his eyebrow at that.

"Really?"

"Yes, Whatever your medic put on me has really helped."

Wolffe looked confused.

"Are you talking about bacta?"

Anakin's eyes widened in shock.

"He used bacta?!?!?"

"Yeah?"

"That's so expensive?!?!?"

"No it's not."

Wolffe looked confused.

"Yes it is, slaves would kill for that stuff. It works miracles, but it's really expensive. I once tried to steal some bacta for my mom. After this guy really injured her. I was worried she would die or Watto would sell her. She could barely walk and Watto didn't want to waist money helping her."

Wolffe listened closely to everything he said feeling angry and upset.

"What happened?"

"I got caught stealing and I was whipped for it."

Wolffe looked angry at that. Which caused Anakin to flinch. Wolffe calmed down and said.

"Your safe here, no one will hurt you."

"I believe you, I can feel that I'm safe here."

"Right jedi magic."

They sat in silence again, Anakin has no idea what to say to that.

When he finishes his food Wolffe holds out his hand.

"Let me take that for you."

He hesitantly gives it over.

Wolffe smiles gently before saying.

"Come on kid, Kix wants to check your bandages."

"Okay, Is he the medic?"

"Yes."

Wolffe gets up and walks out of the tent with Anakin trailing a few steps behind him.

They walk in silence, He looks around taking everything in. He notices a lot of people stare at him, which makes him uncomfortable. Wolffe must notice because he starts telling everyone, to get back to work. Anakin is grateful and continues looking around.

Wolffe takes him to the mess hall and returns there tray before saying.

"Okay kid, let's go to the medbay."

Wolffe leads him to the medbay where Kix is already waiting for them.

"Good to see you Commander and Anakin. Let's get you checked out."

Kix has him sit on the bed and starts checking his bandages.

"These are healing nicely, but I'm afraid the injuries on your back will scar."

"That's okay."

Kix hugs him which suprises them both.

"I wish I could do more for you."

"It's ok, you've done more than enough for me."

Kix holds him tighter.

"Your a good kid Anakin."

He blushes and tries to hide it.

Kix gives him one last squeeze. Before turning to Commander Wolffe.

"The Generals want to see you and Anakin. There going to comm General Kenobi. They want him to know what happened."

"Okay, we will go there next. If he can leave that is?"

"Yes, he's free to go."

"Come on Anakin."

He hopped down waving at Kix one last time before following behind Wolffe. He was lead to a large tent that had two strong presences inside.

One of them seemed really nice while the other one scared him slightly.

Wolffe looked down at him and patted his bsck before opening the tents flap.

"You'll be okay Anakin, your safe here."

He smiled nervously and walked inside he see's two jedi talking to each other. He realizes After everything that happened yesterday he never remembered there names.

When he entered the tent they both looked at him.

"Anakin come here please. We want you to meet a friend if ours."

The man with a mask on beckoned him over.

He nervously walked over.

"Anakin, this is a friend of ours. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He looked over and saw a blue hologram of a man who looked like a jedi.

"Hello there."

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at him in shock before throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh no, I am not dealing with that again. I already raised him once. I'm not going to do it again."

"But."

"I'm sorry Master Windu, but this is not my problem. Now if you excuse me I just had to deal with Darth Maul. I'm tired and I want a vacation. Call me when you have this all sorted out."

Obi-Wan pointed at him before chugging what looked like alcohol and signed off.

"Damn it Kenobi."

The man called Master Windu rubbed his face.

"Can you call him back?"

The man in a mask tried calling him.

"Nope, he blocked our number."

"Of course he did."

The man in a mask laughed before turning to him.

"My name is Master Koon this is Master Windu."

I wasn't sure if you got our names yesterday and I wanted to tell you that Master doesn't mean we own you. It means teacher to us.

"Okay."

Master Windu looked at him before looking at Master Koon.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"I'm having commander Wolffe watch him."

"I'm sure he's thrilled."

"My commander has agreed to watch him. Despite acting like a grump he actually loves kids."

Master Windu didn't look convinced, but he said.

"Okay, your commander can watch him while we get ready to leave."

"Excellent."

Master Plo called for Wolffe who walked in.

"Can you watch Anakin today, please?"

"Yes sir, I would be happy to show him around."

"Good, now run along Anakin."

He looked at the two masters one last time before following Wolffe out of the tent.

"Let's go kid."

He followed behind Wolffe and was lead around the base. Everyone kept looking at him again. Which made him feel really out of place. He looked at Wolffe and tried to imitate him.

A few troopers who noticed cooed and took pictures. Wolffe didn't notice until he looked over making sure the kid was still next to him and saw him copying his movements and trying to imitate him.

If General Skywalker stays a child. He's staying with the wolfpack. General Kenobi already gave him up and he was positive General Koon would be happy to adopt him.

He looked at the kid again before saying.

"Can I pick you up? I wanna do something."

"Okay."

He grinned before picking Anakin up and carrying him into the mess. Almost everyone was there getting food and when he walked in with a child they all turned to look.

He surveyed the crowd which was a mix between all four battalions before shouting out. 

"I have only had Anakin for two days and a half, if anything happened to him! I would kill everyone in this room and then myself!"

It was silent, Everyone just stared at him, before the wolfpack broke into cheers and started howling.

He looked over and saw Rex crossing his arms. He looked like he was about to steal his child.

He looked over before saying.

"Stay away from him Rex, He's mine!"

Rex looked furious he shouted out.

"He's my General! Back off and stop corrupting him!"

He looked down at Anakin who was still in his arms and whispered.

"Kid do me a favor, and howl as loud as you can."

The kid looked confused before smiling softly and howling. He liked Wolffe and he wanted to help him.

The 501st looked pissed and started chasing him with Rex in the lead.

"Get away from my General!"

Wolffe runs and tells the wolfpack to cover his escape.

One of the troopers in the 501st shouts.

"He's getting away!"

Before there tackled to the ground by one of his men.

He laughs maniacally while running away. Before he can escape out the door a few troopers, from the 501st block him. He turns around trying to find another way out, but it soon becomes clear he's surrounded.

He looks at the wolfpack for help, but there being overwhelmed. The 212th decided to join in and were helping Rex take down his men.

"Ponds help me!"

He tried to call out for his brother.

"No we're staying out of this."

He looks at him betrayed. He knows he's surrounded, but he won't give up without a fight. They won't tackle him when he's holding the kid.

He tries to use that advantage to escape, but Rex sneaks behind him and grabs the kid. The 501st is on him in an instant. They pile on top and he can only shout.

"No, Anakin run!"

The kid looks really confused and looks at Rex. Who's holding him."

Rex pulls him close while saying.

"It's okay Anakin, your safe now."

Rex tries to make his escape while the wolfpack is pinned down, but the General's walk in after hearing all the commotion.

"What's going on here."

It's silent everyone looks at each other frozen before someone shouts.

"Wolffe started it!"

Everyone nods there heads and points at him except for the Wolfpack who remain loyal.

"I see and what did Wolffe do?"

General Koon looks amused.

"He's corrupting Anakin."

The two General's stare at there men. General Koon is laughing and General Windu looks confused before saying.

"If your done fighting now, The gunships have arrived and are waiting on us."

In an instant everyone quickly got off each other and finished their food before getting ready to leave.

Rex pulled Anakin close and walked away, but not before looking at the General's and saying.

"All do respect General's, Commander Wolffe is no longer allowed near Anakin."

Both General's looked interested and General Koon asked.

"What did he do?"

Rex looks horrified and says.

"He forced Anakin to howl."

Both General's looked really amused. While General Windu said.

"Will you watch Anakin?

"Yes sir. I don't want him anywhere near the wolfpack."

General Koon shaked his head.

"Understood, you are dismissed captain."

Rex hugged Anakin to his chest and said.

"Come along kid, we have a ship to catch."

Anakin looked delighted and said.

"Wizard."

Mace Windu and Plo Koon both watched them leave before looking at each other smiling.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yes, it was. I will have to ask Wolffe for the full story later."

Mace Windu looked at him.

"I heard some troopers took pictures of Anakin mimicking your Commander."

Plo looked delighted.

"Really! I'm going to ask for pictures."

Mace smiled.

"Are you going to adopt him?"

"I think the 501st beat me to it."

Mace looked at Rex who was still holding onto Anakin.

"You might be right."

They watched Anakin point at ships looking excited whileRex smiled and talked to him.

They both looked at each other one more time before going there separate ways, but they were both thinking the same thing.

"They weren't sure what was happening with the force, but something was changing for the better. They could already feel the force becoming lighter and clearer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex takes care of his General.

Rex looked over at his sleeping General and smiled. He was so adorable all curled up in bed and fast asleep.

He looked so peaceful like that. Sadly it didn't last because Anakin started crying while tossing and turning in bed.

He sat his datapad down and walked over. Gently shaking him awake.

"Anakin?"

He awoke with a start and looked into worried honey brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He gasped while saying.

"No."

Rex sits next to him and opens his arms. He happily crawls into Rex's arms.

"It's okay, your okay."

He can feel Rex soothingly rub his back and whispering to him softly.

He closes his eyes while feeling Rex's warm and safe presence all around him.

The next time he wakes up. He is warm and comfortable. He can feel someone holding him and he looks over to see Rex is asleep.

He presses his head against Rex's chest and enjoys the feeling of being safe and loved.

Rex wakes up a few minutes later and looks down at him with sleep filled eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

Rex brushes the hair out of his face while smiling.

"Come on Anakin. Let's go get you something to eat."

Rex picks him up and carry's him to the mess. A bunch of people are inside and he watches as they get food.

A few people stare again, but Rex is quick to glare at them.

"Come on Ani."

Rex helps him get food and they sit at a table."

"Anakin, this is Fives, Echo and Jesse. You have already met Kix."

"Hello."

Fives coos while saying.

"Look at how cute our General is."

He blushes and tries to hide his face against Rex. He can feel Rex chuckle and pet his hair.

Echo tried to take a picture, but Rex stopped him.

"Don't you dare."

"Why?"

"Your embarrassing him."

Rex looks down at him and smiles.

"Eat up Ani."

He looks at the food and happily digs in.

He scarfs down his food while Rex eats his.

Jesse smiles while joking.

"Slow down the food here isn't that good."

"It's delicious and there's so much of it. For the first time in my life I'm actually full."

Jesse frowns at that and gives Kix a worried look.

"It's complicated."

Anakin ignores him and keeps eating. When he's finished. Rex ruffles his hair and looks at his men.

"I was thinking about showing Anakin his room today. Maybe see if it jogs some memories."

Kix looked at him curious.

"That might work."

He looks down at Anakin who is swinging his feet and fiddling with something.

"Come on Anakin."

He hops up in excitement and follows after him. Rex smiles and holds his hand.

He looks all around and points at random things while asking what they are. Everything is so new and interesting.

Rex answers any questions he has before stopping and looking down at him.

"Were here."

Rex opens the door and he walks inside before saying.

"Woah, wizard."

He turns in a circle and looks around.

He hops onto the bed and instantly starts smiling while laying down.

"The blankets are so soft."

He holds them and presses his face against them.

"I have never felt something so soft."

He smiles at his General and walks over to the bed.

He frowns and holds one of the blankets. It's really soft and really thick. He also notices that it's a weighted blanket.

The general cuddles into the blankets for a while before looking around again. He examines the droid parts and talks about what you can make with them.

He notices a notebook on his General's table and opens it. Inside there are a bunch of beautiful drawings. Most of them are drawings of ships and other mechanical things, but some are people. He flips through the pages admiring his General's drawings.

Anakin comes up and looks at it as well. He points at one page and says.

"Look."

He looks over in surprise, to see a picture of him with his brothers. He sees Wolffe and Ponds along with Cody, Bly and Fox.

Anakin points at two of the people.

"Who are they?"

"That's Commander Bly and that's Commander Fox."

"Oh, will I ever meet them."

"Maybe."

He ruffles Anakin's hair again. Anakin tries to dodge, but only ends up rolling on the ground. He laughs before looking under the General's bed.

"Hey there's something here."

Anakin dives under the bed and brings out a box. Inside is random trinkets.

"Hey this it the japor snippet, my mother made for me. It's supposed to bring me luck."

"Can I see that Ani."

"Sure."

Anakin hands him the japor snippet and he looks it over.

"It looks really nice."

Anakin beams at him before looking through the box.

He watches Anakin look around while thinking about his General.

He didn't get to think for long because.

Anakin pulled on his arm and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Your comm is going off."

"Oh."

He picks up his comm and hears General Koon and General Windu.

"Bring Anakin to the bridge. The jedi council needs to talk with him."

He looks at Anakin before taking his hand.

"We will be there shortly."

He signs off before looking at Anakin.

"Come on Anakin."

They walk out of his room and to the bridge.

When they reach the bridge General Koon and General Windu are waiting.

"Thank you Rex you are dismissed."

He watches as Anakin is lead inside before the door closes on him.

He sighs and goes back to his office. He tries to get some work done, but is distracted by thinking about Anakin.

Eventually the General's call him back. The meeting is finally over after two hours. He rushes back and meets an exhausted Anakin.

He's blinking heavily and his shoulders are slumped.

"Come on Anakin."

Anakin sleepily blinks at him. He picks the kid up and carry's him back to bed.

Anakin lays down and quickly falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponds is watching Anakin.

He wakes up to see Ponds looking at him in excitement.

"Hi Anakin, my name is Ponds and I am going to be looking after you today."

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where's Rex?"

"He's busy right now, but that's okay we're going to have a lot of fun together."

He smiles at Ponds who seems really nice.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

Ponds smiles and holds out his hand.

"Let's go get, some breakfast."

He hops off the bed and follows Ponds out of the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright."

"That's good to hear." 

"I have a question Ponds?"

"What is it my little tadpole?"

He giggled at the funny nickname and Ponds smiles.

"I was wondering about Wolffe."

"Oh, he's on time out."

He blinked in suprise.

"Did you put him in a crate."

Ponds starts laughing.

"Yes we did. Wolffe is being punished. Which sucks for General Koon because he really likes kids, but because of Wolffe he is not allowed to watch over you."

"Oh, I see."

They had reached the mess hall and walked in. Ponds grabbed him a tray while getting food.

They sat at a table in the corner where General Koon and Wolffe were. He looked at Wolffe and wondered why he wasn't in a cage.

He looked over at Ponds and could see him glaring at Wolffe, who had a smug expression. He decided to ask the question that was bothering him.

"Why isn't Commander Wolffe in his cage?"

Ponds and General Koon both started laughing. While Wolffe stared at him in surprise.

In between laughing Ponds said.

"That's right Anakin. Wolffe has been a very bad boy recently."

Wolffe glared at him.

"Shut up Ponds, did Fox put you up to this."

"No he did not."

Wolffe looked at his General and said.

"Buir, Ponds is being mean to me."

General Koon laughs while saying.

"Stop teasing your brother Ponds."

Ponds stuck his tongue out at Wolffe when General Plo's back was turned.

He sat down next to Ponds and dangled his feet while eating. It was quiet for a while before Ponds looked at him and said.

"Tell me about your home?"

"Oh, well it was just me and my mom. We worked in a junk yard for my master Watto."

"I see."

They all listened and looked interested in what he had to say. Wolffe decided to ask another question.

"What did you like to do?"

"I liked building and fixing things. I was working on a robot called C3PO. He was supposed to help my mom because she's always working."

Wolffe looked surprised.

"You built that annoying piece of scrap."

Ponds looked at him curiously.

"Is that the robot you don't like?"

"Yeah, he's so annoying."

General Koon rubbed his mask while saying.

"I have met this droid, but I had no idea you made it."

"Yeah, I also built a pod racer with some of my friends."

Both Ponds and Wolffe looked worried.

"Have you ever raced before?"

"A few times, but Sebulba always cheats."

He crossed his arms before saying.

"One of these days I'm going to win."

Both Ponds and Wolffe became more alarmed while General Koon rubbed his mask and felt uneasy.

Ponds decided to break the silence that had come over them.

"Tadpole, pod racing is really dangerous. We've watched some of the races at 79's. You could die from that."

"Well I'm going to win."

He looked at them feeling confident."

"Okay little Tadpole."

Ponds reached out and patted his shoulder.

"Can you please return your tray, Anakin. I need to have a grown-up conversation."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

While he was gone, Ponds turned to General Koon and Wolffe.

"I can't believe the kid has podraced before. It's extremely dangerous."

General Koon was stroking his mask while saying.

"He's right."

They both looked at him confused.

"He's right about what?"

"Anakin wins a podrace in his future."

"WHAT!"

"When Anakin was nine. Master Jinn bet on Anakin. That's how he won his freedom. He won the boonta eve classic."

Commander Wolffe looked shocked and said.

"That would make him the only human and youngest person to ever win."

"I know commander Wolffe. At the temple there is a video of Anakin winning the boonta eve classic, in the library."

Wolffe and Ponds looked at each other. Before Ponds said.

"Rex isn't going to like this."

"No he's not."

"What's going on?"

They all turned around to see Anakin standing there. Wolffe quickly said.

"Boring grown-up stuff."

"Oh, okay."

"Little Tadpole I was going to touch up the paint on my armor. Would you like to come watch."

"Okay."

Ponds got up and held out his hand.

"See you later General Koon and Wolffe."

"Goodbye."

They walked out of the mess hall and went to the barracks.

He watched Ponds take off his armor and get out paint.

"Do you want to help?"

Anakin's face scrunched up before he said.

"No, I don't want to mess it up."

"Okay, my little Tadpole."

Ponds ruffled his hair before getting to work. He watched Ponds open the paint and carefully repaint his armor. Ponds made sure everything was perfect before setting it out to dry.

"Anakin tell me, what is your favorite food?"

"Hm, I like a lot of different foods."

"Same, there's so many different foods in the universe."

"Yeah."

"What's your mom like?"

"She's kind and strong. She never let her master's break her and always helped those in need."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I miss her."

"I'm sure she's okay.

"Me too."

Ponds armor had dried and he pulled it on before looking at him.

"I like your armor."

"Thank you."

Ponds admired how he looked before getting a comm.

"It looks like Kix wants to see you."

They left the barracks and walked into the medbay.

"Take a seat. I need to check your bandages."

He took a seat while watching Kix work.

He could feel himself getting tired, but he didn't say anything. He watched how Kix quickly changed his bandages and made sure he was healing.

"I'm done, but you look tired. Try and get some rest."

Ponds frowned at that and took him back to his bunk.

They talked for a while and Ponds even read him a book, before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Anakin hang out, but then get attacked. Also Palpatine hurts Anakin.

Anakin awoke with a start. Tears were streaming down his face and he was trembling from fear. He couldn't remember what happened, but he knew it was horrible.

He blinked the tears out of his eyes and noticed Cody was rocking him.

"Shhhh it's okay, I have you."

Cody's voice was gentle and soothing like his mother. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He could feel Cody softly petting his hair and holding him close.

He snuggled closer and felt safe and happy in Cody's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Cody kept holding him while saying.

"You slept most of yesterday. Ponds was with you the entire time, before he was needed by the General."

He pressed closer to Cody while humming.

"Were going to reach Coruscant tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes and then we're going to figure everything out."

Cody kept rocking him and said.

"You should go back to sleep. It's still technically night time on board."

"Okay."

He felt Cody rub his back and he slowly fell asleep.

The next time he awoke Cody was sitting down across from him. With a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry."

Cody handed him a tray and they started eating.

"I heard you used to podrace."

"Yeah."

"After your done eating. Let's go look at the hanger."

"Okay."

They continued eating in a comfortable silence before going to the hanger.

When they reached the hanger. He gasped in surprise. He had never seen so many ships.

Cody smiled at him and said.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I have never seen so many ships before. Can I work on them?"

Anakin was bouncing around and the pilots were watching.

He saw Hawk walk over and look at Anakin.

"Do you know how to repair ships?"

"Yep, I repaired ships all the time back on Tatooine. My mother taught me how so, Watto didn't sell me."

Hawk frowned at that.

"I see."

Anakin was bouncing around and looking at all the ships.

"Do you want to help me fix one of my ships?"

"I would love to."

He watched Anakin run off with Hawk and happily work on a star ship.

He turned around when he noticed General Windu watching.

"I think this experience has given me a new perspective on Skywalker."

"Yeah."

They continued watching Anakin in silence before General Windu said.

"He's the best pilot we have."

"I know."

"When he was nine he destroyed the trade federations control ship."

"I heard about that. When we were on naboo. There were statues about what happened.

"Interesting, I didn't know that."

They continued watching Anakin work with the pilots while General Windu said.

"Master Kenobi will be on Coruscant tomorrow. It took some convincing, but he agreed to help."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes, he sent Padawan Tano with Master Luminara."

"Why?"

"He thought it would help Anakin. He's a private person and I don't think he wants Padawan Tano to see him this way."

"I see."

Anakin had finished with whatever Hawk was having him work on and was now running over to him.

"Hello Anakin. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

He held out his hand and looked at General Windu.

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

They watched Master Windu leave before he looked down at Anakin.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Hawk is so cool."

He chuckled.

"What about Rex?"

"He's awesome as well."

"What about me?"

"Your super cool."

He smiled while leading Anakin back to the mess.

They never got there however because there was an attack.

He felt them lurch out of hyperspace and said.

"Come with me."

He picked Anakin up and held him close before going to the safest part of the ship. Anakin looked around confused and asked.

"What's going on?"

"Were being attacked."

"By who?"

"The Separatist's."

They got into the safest room and he held Anakin close.

"We should be getting out of here soon."

The alarms were going off and the ship was shaking.

He tried to distract Anakin by telling him a story. It was a story Alpha had taught them. When they were really little.

The story seemed to calm Anakin slightly. He was biting his lip and playing with his shirt.

After a few more minutes he felt hyperspace start up again and breathed in a sigh of relief.

"The attack is over."

They both sighed in relief and walked onto the bridge. Rex rushed over and asked.

"Is Anakin okay?"

"He's fine. What happened?"

"A Separatist's ship pulled us out of hyperspace."

"They shouldn't be so close to Republic space."

"Our scout's have said that the Separatist's are starting to go into Republic space."

General Windu came up and said.

"We will have to tell the council about this."

He turned to General Windu and said.

"Do you think they are planning an invasion?"

"I don't know the force is clouded."

While they were talking a comm came in.

"It's Chancellor Palpatine."

"Put him up."

A hologram image formed of the Chancellor.

"Hello, I would like to speak with Anakin."

Anakin suddenly cried out and held his head.

"ANAKIN!"

They watched Anakin's nose start to bleed while he cried.

Cody told him to pinch his nose and lean his head back. While Rex asked him to tell him where it hurts.

Anakin's eyes suddenly rolled back and he started shaking.

Rex panicked and picked him up while saying.

"I'm taking him to medbay."

He ran out of the room with Cody just behind him.

Commander Wolffe and Commander Ponds worked on damage control.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, but we can't talk right now."

General Koon turned off the comm and turned to General Windu.

"Somethings going on. I can feel it."

"The force has definitely changed."

Cody and Rex rushed to the medbay.

"What happened?"

Kix walked over and started looking at Anakin.

"We don't know, one moment everything was fine and the next moment everything was not okay."

Kix nodded his head and began running tests.

When he came back with the results he looked worried.

"Nothing is wrong with him. What ever happened has to do with the Force."

They all looked at Anakin in concern.

"I'm going to tell the General's."

Cody left the room.

"I'm going to have Anakin stay the night in medbay. What ever happened took a lot of energy out of him."

"Okay, I will stay here."

Kix patted his shoulder and walked away.


	7. Fixed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the problem sorry about that.

They had finally landed on Coruscant and Anakin was not awake. He looked at his small General and watched Kix move him onto a stretcher and carry him off the ship.

He saw General Kenobi's surprised face, but he ignored it. He could see Cody walking over and talking with his General.

Healer Che came over and looked at Anakin.

"Some thing is wrong in the force. I can feel some sort of mind leech attached to him."

He looked at Anakin feeling really worried.

"Is that bad?"

"Extremely."

Healer Che rushed them to the medbay and called for a mind healer. He was told to wait outside while they worked.

General Kenboi came by later. He had been resting on a meditative retreat. He watched him sit down and noticed that General Kenobi looked a lot healthier.

He had been forced to take a break after the healers realized, he wasn't taking care of himself.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. The healer's said he had a mind leech."

"A MIND LEECH!"

"Is that bad?"

"Extremely, it could kill him."

His eyes widened and he gripped the chair tighter. He could feel himself panic, but General Kenobi said.

"The mind healers are going to help him."

He looked at General Kenobi feeling desperate.

"Will he be, okay after that?"

"I don't know. Mind leeches are very tricky."

He sighed and closed his eyes, while waiting for Healer Che.

It was a long time before Healer Che came out. She looked exhausted and was frowning.

He prepared himself for whatever she was going to say next.

"Anakin will survive."

He breathed a sigh of relief and he could hear General Kenobi do the same.

"However there are some things I want to talk about."

They looked at each other feeling nervous before saying.

"Okay."

"When we were working on Anakin he kept telling us that there were chips in the clones heads and to take them out. Before they killed us all."

They both looked alarmed to hear that.

"We also found out, who the mind leech belongs to and you are not going to believe this."

"Who is it?"

"It belongs to Chancellor Palpatine. He's a sith lord."

General Kenobi's face crumbled and he looked really upset.

"We need to tell the council."

"I know, but there is more."

"Chancellor Palpatine has been using the mind leech to alter memories, feelings and even personalities."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that when Anakin finally wakes up and becomes adult Anakin. He won't be the same. Some things about him will change."

"Like what?"

"We have no way of knowing. How this will affect Anakin as a person. We do know however that Anakin needs people to help him. While he is going through this change."

General Kenobi nods his head while saying.

"I understand."

He looked at both of them before saying.

"I would be happy to help my General and I know anyone in the 501st would feel the same way."

"I'm glad to hear that. Anakin should be an adult again in a few hours. We found a way to reverse the affects."

"Will we be able to see him?"

"Yes, but he'll be a little groggy and really confused."

They both nodded while healer Che said.

"I have to talk with the council now. Goodbye."

They both watched her walk away before he leaned back in his seat.

The future was definitely uncertain.

Anakin turned back into an adult a few hours later. He was really out of it and only awake for a minute.

They found the chips and started taking them out.

It took a while to take them all out. Anakin who was really weak and slept most of the time. However he was different.

One of the first things they noticed, was that his eyes were a brighter blue. He also looked a lot happier.

The 501st took turns guarding his door just in case the Chancellor ever came.

He went to a lot of different meetings and worked with the jedi General's to take down Palpatine.

They worked together and came up with a solid plan. The day they were going after the Chancellor. He visited Anakin.

Anakin looked at him and his face scrunched up.

"Be careful."

"I will."

He squeezed his General's hand before leaving.

They went to the Rotunda and entered the Chancellor's office.

He grinned at them with malice before attacking.

He watched a few jedi go down, but he kept shooting. Darth Sidious sneered and looked at the clones.

"Execute order 66."

They continued shooting at him and his eyes widened in shock before he growled and lightning flashed.

"I'll kill you all."

He felt himself get thrown by the force and hit a wall. He could see his brothers looking at him and nodded.

He stood up and they all turned to Darth Sidious. They needed to end this.

Working together they caught Darth Sidious in a trap and General Windu was able to take him down.

Suddenly the force erupted and even though they couldn't feel it. The shock waves were so big they could feel the force.

He watched the jedi gasp and stumble before General Kenobi said.

"Anakin!"

They picked up the dead and injured before rushing back to the temple.

He grabbed General Kenobi and looked at him feeling worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Anakin is somehow really strong and we can all feel him."

They looked at the jedi temple and General Kenobi ran to General Skywalker.

"Anakin are you okay?"

Anakin groaned and opened his eyes before shutting them again.

"Hurts."

"I know, you don't have any shields."

"What happened?"

"The Chancellor was a sith and we took him down."

"It hurt."

"I know it was the severing of your bond."

Anakin groaned and closed his eyes.

"Am I okay?"

"You will be now. Rest."

"Hurts."

General Windu and General Yoda walked in.

"We can fix that."

They used the force to build Anakin's shields and take the pain away. He watched his General's face relax.

Anakin blinked at them while feeling sleepy.

"Thanks."

General Yoda reached out with a clawed hand and said.

"Rest."

Anakin blinked heavily and fell asleep.

He held Anakin's hand and thought to himself. Things had definitely changed, but for the better.

He brushed Anakin's hair back and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. What's going to happen next? I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
